


The Dawn of a Bright New Day

by Nova_Ryu



Series: Darkness Rising [1]
Category: SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Ryu/pseuds/Nova_Ryu
Summary: Owning a business is hard enough, but owning your own branch of the family business is even harder. Especially when the family business is part of Anderson Robotics.





	1. Chapter 1

Nyx had been working at her job at the family business, Kestrel Computers, for the past few years, and boy was it boring. Her adoptive mother, Natalia, said that working in a computer repair shop would be a good use of her robotics major. Nyx would have disagreed, but what else could she do. Luckily, her uncle, Phineas Frostman, always brought something interesting whenever he came to visit. Be it plans for a new robot for her to look over or one of his robotic prosthetic limbs to tinker with. Unfortunately, it had been a while since he'd been to visit, leaving poor Nyx bord out of her mind. It was almost closing time, however, so her suffering was almost over. 

\---------tiny-time-skip-------------------

After locking up the shop, Nyx headed towards her car. It was Friday night and that meant dinner with her mother. It was a weekly tradition that started after she had moved out after finishing college. It was something that she looked forward to, and luckily it was a short drive from the shop. 

Getting out of the car Nyx noticed how quiet everything was. Normally, there's at least the sound of crickets, or cars off in the distance, so the complete absence of sound was unnerving. Wanting to get quickly inside, Nyx opened the door and hurried inside. Tho it was just as creepy inside as it was outside. 

As Nyx quietly made her way through the house, she heard something coming from the back of the house. Making her way towards the kitchen, the voice was getting louder, along with soft clanking of tools. 

”Jesus Christ Natalia, how do you get so messed up so quickly.” 

When Nix recognized the voice of her Uncle Phineas, she burst through the door. The scene on the other side was terrifying, to say the least. 

Her mother was laying across one of the workbenches, one arm disconnected from her body that was laying by her feet, and a hatch opened on her back. Needless to say, Nyx bolted out of there as fast as she could. 

”Nyx wait! I can explain, ” Phineas shouted after her. But Nyx wouldn't listen and was gone in a flash. 

By the time Phineas reached the door, Nyx was gone.

\------------------------------------------

Nyx had been driving aimlessly for a few hours when her car started making worrying sounds, before breaking down entirely. Checking her phone and finding it had no service, Nyx started to panic a bit. Finding herself in the bad part of town at night was a rather terrifying experience considering she never been to this part of town. 

After deciding to get out of her car, Nyx realized that the street lights were broken, leaving most of the street in the dark. There were a few storefronts that were lit up, but only with their closed signs. Luckily, there was an odd-looking antique store that was open. 

Nyx couldn't help looking around as she entered the store. There were all sorts of interesting things laying around, from a giant tooth that looked like it belonged to an even bigger lizard, to an odd camera seemingly made out of wood. But what really caught her eye was an ornate looking pendant. It was silver with a large ruby in the center, as well as several small diamonds on the surrounding silver bits. Nyx about to reach out and touch it when...

”Can I help you?”

Nyx jumped nearly afoot in the air at the sound of the voice behind her. Turning quickly she found the voice belonged to an extremely elderly woman, who must have been the owner.

”Um... could I borrow your phone to call a tow truck?” 

The old lady simply pointed towards the checkout counter where an old cordless phone sat in it's cradel. 

After the call was made and directions we're given Nyx turned to the lady and said:” They said they'd be here in about a half-hour or so, would it be ok if I stayed here until then?”

The lady nodded and turns back towards whatever she had been doing before Nyx barged in. Nyx took that as an ok and went back to look at the nicknacks around the store. Soon she found herself back look at the necklace that had caught her attention before. And then, as if under some sort of compulsion, she reached out to touch it. As soon as her fingers brushed the amulet, a feeling of absolute pain flashed thru her body and caused her to pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author’s Note

I'm rewriting this chapter and would have deleted it but I didn't want to lose the comments. So, please bear with me while I work on the next bit.


End file.
